A Passing Glance
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Ann finally has found a boyfriend, cute and kind Lee, the farmer at RedStar for 2 years. But her BFF Popuri seems to think she claimed him, and Ann has to choose her best buddy Popuri, or her true love Lee. [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

A Passing Glance

This gets off to a slow start. The rest of the chapters start quickly. Please R&R! 

"Oh Popuri, don't cry." I tried desperately to comfort her from this unknown disaster. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was crying a lake into my hanky. "It's okay." I tried again.

"N-no it-t is-sn't!" Popuri sobbed hysterically onto my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. Popuri and I had been best friends since we were little, and yet, I was at a loss of words. Darn.

My name is Ann Schults. Welcome to my life.

While Popuri continued to wail onto my shoulder, I let my mind wander. The Goddess Pond water was rippling in the breeze, and the shady oak we sat under was rustling.

"A-ann!" Popuri wailed. "My b-brother w-wants to g-get married t-to s-some girl from s-some…hic…other village and he doesn't want m-me anymore!" Popuri began some fresh wailing.

Popuri was the adopted daughter of Lillia, Rod, and her brother, Rick. Popuri would have, say, married Rick if he weren't her "half-bro", as she called him. I guess Popuri had come to think that Rick was her father more than Rod was.

But I wanted to think about my own life, where the hot farmer Lee was involved. Lee. Even the name sounded handsome. Lee and Ann Jackson. Beautiful. Puh… I wish. Lee didn't even know I liked him. He didn't seem very interested in any of the girls in Mineral Town. I glanced at Popuri. She was sobbing hysterically still, so I decided to let her cry it out.

Soon enough, she took my hand. "Come with me, Annie." She tugged on my arm gently. I followed with some reluctance. I did have a job, as though Popuri would ever figure that out!

She ended up dragging me to Poultry Farm. I groaned. Lilia was just too cheerful if you know what I mean.

"Helloooooooo Annie!" She cried, her dimples showing.

"Hi." I responded meekly. Popuri merely nodded.

"Come on, Annie! We need to go upstairs. _Now_!" She whisked me away, dragging me up the creaky wooden stairs to the attic that served as her bedroom. She pushed me onto the bed.

"What Popuri? I need to deliver something for Pa." I said impatiently.

"I think..Well…About Kai…" Her voice trailed off unexpectedly. I wondered if the shocked expression on my face gave away my surprise. Popuri never spoke about her 3-year boyfriend, Kai.

"What Popuri! What?" I didn't realize I was shaking her until she started shrieking.

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed.

"I think Kai is in a relationship with Karen." Popuri just walked away, tears streaming down her swollen face.

"Wait! Popuri, wait!" I called downstairs, running after her.

Halfway to the Goddess Pond, I saw Lee sitting by the side of the road.

"Goddess!" I swore. "Lee what's wrong?" He had a pained expression on his face.

"Twisted my arm…" He let out a string of swears.

"Let me help you!" I said bravely, helping him onto my arm.

"Gosh, I don't mean to trouble you, Pretty." I almost collapsed. Pretty? Me?

"M-me?" I asked, nervousness creeping over me.

"Well, yeah. I've been meaning to tell you for weeks now." He looked away. Lee likes me? I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face.

"Lee?" I asked. He looked up, brick red as well. "I like you a lot." I couldn't believe those words tripped out of my mouth!

Lee smiled gently. He leaned against me. He leaned closer.

"I don't like you Ann; I love you." And he leaned over far enough to kiss me. Passionately. Those few seconds were heaven down on earth, the feeling of a lifelong dream come true. I wish it could have lasted longer.

My mind was blank as I walked him to the Clinic. I spoke feverishly to Elli and Doc, and I waved good-bye to Lee.

And this is where all my troubles began.

Popuri sprung out of the bushes. "Annie, why did you kiss my man?" She shrieked pointing her finger at me.

"But you're going steady with Kai." I objected gingerly, knowing how easily upset she was.

"Am not!" She roared. "As of ten minutes ago, I'm so with Lee! He's my baby!"

"Look, Popuri-" I began, reaching my arm out sympathetically.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "It's either me or Lee! You'd better pick!" She slapped me across the face and stalked away, leaving a surprised, crying me.

I ran home, crying, knowing my life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- How Can I Choose?

I ran home crying, knowing my life would never be the same again. How could I choose? I loved Popuri in a sisterly way, I mean; we'd practically grown up together! In fact, we had! And my crush finally liked me, but Popuri likes him too! What do I do!

"I should just die." I mumbled.

"Annie, what's wrong? Why are you mumbling? Why are you crying?" My father, Doug, asked. I guess I had had a good relationship with him, especially after Mother died. He was supposed to have been with her, but he hadn't been. She had slipped and fallen, cracking her head open on the rocks on Mother's Hill. He didn't find her until too late. Her brave heart had already stopped beating.

"Sh-shut up! I don't have a mother because of damned you!" I shrieked, and ran into my room, locking the door. I flung my self onto my mother's hand made, love stitched comforter, bawling.

"My life sucks." I whispered miserably between sobs.

And the only person I could turn to: Elli, the world's best friend and crying shoulder. And my unexpected ally.

And she's where I went, miserably. "Elli, I need your help." Elli looked up in surprise. She was a nurse, but I prayed to the Goddess that she could spare a minute for little ol' me.

And sweet, kind-hearted Elli did. I spilled out the whole horrifying story, omitting my swearing, of course. She listened intently the whole time. She even gave me a cookie, chocolate chip, my favorite.

"It sounds like Popuri is jealous." Elli stated the obvious. "Maybe you should talk to her." Elli said, but I got up and cut her off by hugging her tightly.

"Come to the Inn soon, my treat." I said, smiling. She nodded too, and smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that offer." She said, and you could here Doc calling in the background. "Coming Doc! Bye Annie!" She waved, and ran upstairs afterushering me out.

I immediately went to the Poultry Farm, where a glaring Lilia greeted me. Great, Popuri told her good-for-nothing mother about this.

Rick came up to me. "Good job. You really told that idiot of a half-sis where her place is! If I weren't engaged, and you weren't having a relationship with Lee boy, I'd marry you myself!" And he was sincere. I guess I did have some boy skills after all. He took me to Popuri's room.

"Hey Popuri. Annie's here to see you." Rick ushered me in, leaving me alone with the enemy.

"Well look who it is." Popuri snickered.

"Popuri, why are you jealous of my relationship with Lee? Did you like him too?" The words burst out of me involuntarily.

"What does it mean to you?" She snapped. I looked at a smashed photo on the floor. Torn in half. One half was crumpled up. My half.

"Does our friendship mean nothing to you? How could you do this to me!" I yelled, cursing.

"What about me! How could you not notice that I lived for Lee! Or was I not clear enough?" She bellowed back. I saw the tears streaming down her face. Was this man enough to break up our friendship?

"What about me? I was the one who admitted my feelings for him first. I have the right to be in a relationship with him, now don't I?" I asked quietly, avoiding Popuri's fiery eyes.

She slapped me. "I can't believe you said that! Rather, I can't believe you did that! How dare you!" She began to throw random objects at me, including scissors and picture frames. And I kept getting hit.

She threw a couple of pens, which missed, and then a pair of scissors, which also missed (Thank Goddess!), and then a picture frame.

It hit me in the face, the glass shattering on contact. I remember screaming. I know I stumbled backwards, and I remember dimly falling over. I also know that Popuri was about to stab me before someone came in and stopped her.

And when I regained consciousness in the Clinic, I found out it was Lee.

He and Doc were bending over me, and Lee looked relieved when I groggily opened my eyes.

"Oh Goddess! Annie, Popuri tried to kill you! Oh Goddess!" Lee was a wreck, and he was pacing the floor swiftly.

Doc nodded gently. "You've got 12 stitches on your nose, and 5 on you forehead. Oh, and 3 on your chin." Doc patted my shoulder gently. Popuri had just ruined the little beauty I had. My Popuri, the one I had spent my childhood with, had given me 20 stitches. I guess my childhood time spent with was wasted, since she was destined to betray me anyhow. Looking into the mirror, I saw my image blur as I sank to floor, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Why Should I?

I sank to the floor, crying. I wasn't worth anything now! The damn Popuri just ruined everything! I stood up, ashamed, and looked at my reflection. I didn't even know that distorted person with the funny lines running up and down her face.

"Annie, you're gonna hafta stay here in the Clinic for a few days, but I'm going to come here every day, I swear it too the Goddess." Lee whispered to me, rubbing my back. Mother had done that to me when I was little, and that was all I had remembered of her. This just made me cry more.

"It's alright Annie." Elli said soothingly. She was biting her lip.

"Oh Annie!" Elli burst, crying too. "I'm the one who got you into this! Why? Why did this happen to you! I don't know what to say anymore!" And Elli sat down next to me, and we cried together for a while. And I felt a new best friendship in bloom. I couldn't help but smile.

My heart was content calling Elli my best girlfriend. I wouldn't even mind having her over instead of Popuri. I think the loss of Popuri had finally left me, I guess I realized that I didn't need her, and that I was better off without her. All when I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Annie." Was all Doc offered.

"It s'okay." I said. "There was nothing I could do." I could tell that I impressed Lee.

_Cha-ching. _The bell on the front door chimed, and Elli went out to check it out.

"Hey guys," Elli said when she returned, pale, "Let's let Annie and her visitor talk alone." Elli silently led Doc and Lee out, avoiding my eyes. But she was effective in conveying my visitor's identity to me-Popuri. And I was right.

"Hi." Popuri said, her voice quiet and unemotional.

"What do you want?" I asked her snottily, I was simply sick of being her shoulder to cry on and her girl to gush secrets to when she couldn't return the favor to me.

"I wanted to know your answer. From the other day." She said, her voice the same. Who would I choose? Lee or Popuri?

When I opened my mouth to speak, my voice cracked. I was at a loss of words. For the second time in 3 days.

Meanwhile, Doc, Elli, and Lee were discussing my visitor.

"I can't believe she came, especially after all that!" Elli remarked quietly. Lee nodded.

"She wants her answer." Doc replied, and Elli nodded, and both turned to face the clueless Lee.

"What do you mean by answer?" Lee asked curiously. And Elli and Doc alternately took turns explaining exactly what was happening.

"Well, who did you choose?" Popuri repeated. "I need to know."

"Go away!" I croaked. "I don't want you to know my choice." I coughed.

"That means it's not me!" Popuri growled furiously. And she grabbed my wrist. "Pick me, or I snap your wrist!" She announced triumphantly.

"I'm not giving in to you, you childish freak!" I snapped, attempting to pull my wrist away, but Popuri kept her word, snapping my wrist perfectly. I knew from the cracking noise that she had broken it.

"Damn you Popuri!" I shrieked, more from the pain then anger at that point.

"Next time I won't snap a wrist, I'll snap something much more." She grinned evilly, and she hopped out the window.

Doc, Elli, and Lee came rushing into the room

"What happened?" They all yelled at once. I had barely enough time to explain before Lee got up and left. Elli looked after him with a strange look in her eyes.

"Feel bad for Lee. You're breaking his heart, Annie, to get hurt by Popuri so much."

"Its almost as though that's what she wants." I said quietly.

"You're right." Doc said. "That's exactly what she wants." Elli nodded. I looked away. This was my best friend, ex, that wanted me dead. So much has changed in 3 days.

I looked from Doc to Elli to Lee, who was standing weakly against the doorframe. These were my people, my friends, and my not related family.

These were the people I hoped to die being friends to.

I smiled. I guess I'm worth more than I ever thought.

And for once, I got up, and I half-hugged each one of them, surprised as they were.

"Thank you." Was all I offered as an explanation before heading to my bed and falling asleep.

_A/N: It's 3 days because Popuri threw the picture frame at her and she was unconscious until the next morning. (It was already midday.) This chapter was really dramatic! R&R! KLS_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Judging

Waking up only a few hours after Popuri broke my wrist, I knew that I couldn't just sit around anymore.

Elli popped her head in. "Hi Annie!" She said, smiling. "Lee's just left. Doc's examining another patient and I'm not doing anything in particular." She filled me in.

"Well, what should we do about Popuri?" Elli's expression darkened slightly.

"I think you should choose Lee to prove that you don't need her anymore." Elli suggested. "But don't listen to me! Look where my lame-o advice got you!" Elli shrieked, waving her arms and gesturing wildly.

"C'mon, Elli, you didn't know that would happen." I said, hoping to comfort her. She sighed. "But, El, you do have a point. If I can't trust Popuri, then why should I keep, well, being nice?"

"Oh, Annie, Doc's x-rays came back, and Popuri sprained your wrist."

"That's great. That she didn't break my wrist, I mean." I sighed.

"Oh, Annie!" Elli wailed. "If I were you, I woulda moved away, and changed my name! I'd be hiding! Why don't you leave? Why do you risk what you have in a game you can lose more than everything?"

"Elli!" Doc's distant voice called.

"Better go." Elli said hastily, leaving. But what she said had left an impact. Why didn't I leave? Why wasn't I hiding? My moment of truth had arrived, and I couldn't just jog up to Popuri and tell her whether or not I had chosen her!

I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes. Hadn't everything I thought I had disappeared? I had thought I had a wonderful best buddy, Popuri, but hadn't she turned against me? And Lee had been the cause. If I chose Lee, I would have to live without Popuri, and that would be one of the hardest things to do, ever. But if I chose Popuri, it would be painful to watch her date Lee.

I was in a lose-lose situation, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Except talk to Popuri. If I could talk Popuri out of liking Lee, then maybe I could regain everything I thought I had had.

My future suddenly looked brighter. I would patch up my friendship with Popuri, and fix my new love life with Lee.

When Elli came in, she had sensed my mood change. "What happened to you, Annie? You seem so, well, cheerful." Elli said blankly, obviously confused.

I quickly explained my idea, hoping to please her.

"Are you mad? Did Popuri damage your senses too?" Elli reprimanded. "You have got to be kidding. Popuri'll kill you! She's gone off the deep end. You know what, Annie; think about what you just said. You're going to talk to Popuri, and you're going to convince her to not kill you. Annie, she's already tried to cover up threatening to kill you. Think! Just think!" Elli stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I stared after her, not sure what to do. What if Elli had a point? Popuri had threatened to destroy whatever opposed her. I was beginning to even doubt myself. I guess I had lost everything.

But I had made up my mind. Elli wasn't going to stop me. Popuri must have some good left in her heart, and I was the only when who could unlock it.

An hour later, when Elli went upstairs to tend to her, whatever she did, I snuck out as Doc turned his back. Big mistake.

As predicted, Popuri was at the Goddess Pond, dangling her feet in.

"Hi Popuri." I said lamely. She looked up, glaring.

"What do you want? Finally giving up Lee?" She asked triumphantly.

"No. I wanted to talk."

"About what?" She sneered.

"We've been best buds since we were born. I remember promising we'd never let some guy get in the way of our relationship." I said, testing the water with my fingers.

"Yeah, and?" Even though she was being curt, Popuri's voice and face softened.

"Why are we letting Lee tear this lifelong friendship apart? Instead of quarreling, we should talk to Lee." I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Popuri turned away.

"C'mon, lets go." I stood up, and tugged on our hand. I was so glad that my plan had worked. I'd have to talk to Elli when I got back.

"No!" Popuri tugged her hand free, tears threatening to fall from her red eyes. "Don't you get it? I've liked Lee since I first laid eyes on him, as soon as he got off that ferry!"

"But Popuri, I like him too! Our friendship shouldn't involve love. Love and friendship are two different things!" I offered, hoping to convince her.

"I love him, okay Annie? I'm not backing down." Popuri cried, her tears spilling.

"Look, don't cry. We can work it out." I said, rubbing her back.

"Look, Annie, I've been friends with you for so long. You're too stubborn. I've always bent to stay out of your wrath. And now I'm standing up for myself."

"Sh-shut up!" I felt my tears fall.

"You know I'm right!" She hollered.

"Well, you aren't. Tell it to Lee, if he'll listen." I yelled.

"You can, or are you getting down with him?"

"I have morals, you pervert!" I shrieked. She snorted.

"Since when?"

"Shut up!" I slapped her, knocking her into the pond.

"You, you…" She gasped, shaking her sopping hair.

"Just die!" I turned and ran; my vision blurred from my tears.

"How about you!" I heard her distant yell. My tears spilled out more.

Popuri, my buddy, the girl I grew up with, was gone. In her place was a wannabe, the wannabe wife of Lee.

Everyone says that when you find your special someone, you'll know it. Everybody claims boys rule. In my case, no man could ever fix what Lee had begun- two desperate girls' battle for his compassion.

_A/N: I changed the rating on this story. This chapter came out a little over the rating. I hope you like this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it! At the end of this story, I'll recognize all its reviewers. Please, R&R! KLS _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Final Conditions

I lay on the hard mattress in my little room in the Clinic, eyes red and puffy. For the past hour I had laid there, reminding myself about how horrible my life was. I sat up, arms sore. There was a small pool of tears on the sheet where I had lain moments before.

I looked into the mirror on the wall. My orange hair was rumpled and frizzy, and my classic overalls were wrinkly and stained from the past few days' events. The sad, puffy-faced reflection in the mirror didn't resemble me at all! But yet, that person was I.

"Annie?" Elli poked her head into the room, looking distressed. "Oh, Annie. I'm sorry." Elli had puffy bags under her brown eyes.

"Look, Elli, go to bed. I shouldn't go turning on every light in here at three a.m."

"No, Annie, you're upset! You lost Popuri, the one thing, person, you once held dear. You deserve awhile to cry." She softly petted my shoulder.

I stared at Elli, in her blue-green bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. Her hair was knotty, and she yawned.

"Go to bed. I can be miserable by myself." I said quietly.

"You're so sweet Annie." Elli left me to my thoughts. She really was more compassionate than I ever gave her credit for. And that was a big mistake.

The light clicked off, and as I watched Elli's retreating back, I saw a mother-like figure emerging from her. I smiled weakly.

I cracked open the window above the cot, letting the cool breeze calm me. The oak trees in back rustled, and I found the noise strangely comforting. The crescent moon glowed brightly, in harmony with the twinkling white stars.

Popuri and I would never harmoniously get along again. Her love for Lee had overpowered her, and the good girl I had come to love, as a friend, was gone, and even I couldn't resurrect her. I had wasted the past fifteen years of my life.

I vaguely remembered that when Popuri had sprained my wrist, I hadn't yelled out in pain. I had felt the wave of tears welling against the back of my eyes, but I had refused to let Popuri see she had power over me. I was glad. Maybe that's why I had managed to worm that confession out of her earlier.

Popuri and I both loved Lee. Even at the mention of his name, I felt my knees weaken. After all, Lee, perfect in every way, had chosen me, Ann, the tomboyish loner from the Inn, out of everyone from town. I felt tingly inside.

Just yesterday, he had told me about how his parents had drowned on a cruise when the boat had capsized. He had stayed home with the measles that day, and ironically, the same illness that had prevented him from cruising on that boat, had saved his life.

I could relate since I had lost my own mother years ago. I couldn't even remember her.

But Lee reminded me of Popuri, and my sadness overwhelmed me again. No matter how hard I tried, I always lost everything.

My mother, then Popuri, now what? Was I going to lose Lee, too? I sighed.

Popuri really loved Lee, and she wouldn't back down. She'd mentioned me being stubborn and how she'd bend to avoid my wrath. What if that was true, and all I'd ever done was kept people away? I was slightly stubborn, and Popuri had always listened. But had I ever listened to her? I didn't remember, and I was supposed to be the one to reminisce with, since I had a photographic memory. Guess that meant I hadn't. No wonder Popuri hated my guts.

I stood up, and clenched my fists. I had lost the girl I used to know, so why should I be nice to the person who snubbed me and hated me?

Lee had feelings for me, and he would care if I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth, unlike Popuri. She would actually be glad!

That was it! I stared at my reflection again. That scrawny girl had made her own decision! I smiled.

The small clock chimed six. Footsteps clambered around, and Elli, dressed and ready for work, came into my room, to see me sleeping on the floor by the mirror.

Elli smiled. "How cute." She chortled, before reporting for duty.

I woke up with the sun streaming into my eyes. The small white room was literally glowing. I stretched, my muscles relaxing.

"Elli," I began. She looked up, surprised, "I've chosen Lee." I said proudly.

Jumping up from her desk, Elli cried, "Oh Annie! Wonderful! You definitely made the right decision! You go tell that snot-faced Popuri that she loses!" Elli cackled evilly. I laughed. She sat on the wooden desk.

"You're sounding, um, evil this morning."

"Well, just a little hyper." Elli admitted, jumping back off. "Now go tell Popuri!" She cried, pushing me towards the door.

"Wish me luck." I said brightly.

"You'll need it." Elli said, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding, I walked out of the Clinic into the blinding light. Mineral Town was buzzing with activity. Sasha, Manna, and Anna were having their daily gossip fest in the square.

"Didja hear?" Sasha cried.

"What? What!" Manna called, her blue dress swishing.

"Mayor's heading to another village! To visit a mysterious girl." Sasha's eyes were aglow. Anna's eyes widened.

"Ohhh." Anna and Manna chorused, delighted.

I shook my head. They could be so ridiculous sometimes.

And as predicted, Popuri was flirting with Lee.

"Popuri, I have stuff to do!"

"Oh, Lee! Are those wonderful flowers for me?" Popuri purred, reaching for the bouquet of Pink Cat Mink flowers.

"No." Lee said crossly. "They're for Annie." Popuri gasped.

"I believe I heard my name." I said casually, walking up. Lee looked relieved.

"Annie!" Lee cried, running up to me and hugging me fiercely. Even though his outfit was wrinkly, he looked even more attractive. His blue baseball cap was balancing on his head in a wacky fashion. His overall strap looked like it was coming undone. I did it for him, much to his obvious delight.

"Oh, and Popuri, I've chosen Lee. C'mon Lee." I turned, slinging my arm over Lee's shoulder, and leaving a stunned Popuri in our wake. Tears began streaming down her face, colliding with strands of her wispy hair.

"Oh, Lee!" She yelled wistfully, outstretching her tanned arms, collapsing into the dirt.

"Can it, Popuri, 'cause there ain't nobody listening." I said honestly.

"I hate you!" she cried, pointing at me.

"Good. I don't care." And I didn't look back. I laughed, feeling as though a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was carefree again! The skies were blue and cloudless, the love of my life liked me, and I found a new best friend. And I didn't care what Popuri thought. She was part of my past, and not my future. She would never bother me again.

"Annie, I love you." Lee said abruptly, scanning the greenish ocean waves.

"Puh." I snorted. "I love you too."

Lee insisted that we went to the Beach, our favorite place.

"Then would you mind it if I gave you this." He pulled a Blue Feather out of his rucksack. I smiled, tears forming.

"No, I wouldn't mind it a bit." I laughed as tears rolled down my cheeks. This day got better and better by the minute! His proposal didn't bother me one bit. I had known it was coming.

"Then you say yes?" Lee asked quietly, face shining as bright as the midday sun.

I stood up, eyeing the ocean. I slowly turned to Lee. His ruffled hair, his messy clothes, and his wonderful personality, and he deserved someone like me. We had both been through horrible losses.

I dragged him to the water, and instructed him to take off his shoes.

"Please." I begged. Sighing, he obeyed. He dunked his ankles in from off the docks, the same ones that brought him here all that time ago.

"My answer, is…" I looked away. Lee looked anxious.

"Yes." I pushed him into the water, and he grabbed my arm in surprise. We plummeted in, laughing.

"I'm glad." He said, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm glad too." I leaned over and kissed him, passionately.

Smiling, Lee had hoisted us out, and had let me walk him home. I eyed the wooden house carefully. I'd be living there soon. The shutters were a dull red, and the mailbox was blue. The doghouse was red, too, and Ralph, his dog came out and rolled at my feet. I smiled again.

Walking home, I saw Popuri. She didn't even look up as I walked past.

All I get from her now is a passing glance.

End 

_A/N: I promised to recognize all my reviewers, and here they are: 1. LoZeldaFreak 2. April Days 3. Hammermaster Thanks for your undying support:) I'm thinking about maybe making a sequel…hmm… anyways hope you liked this story! R&R!_ KLS


End file.
